


Of Magic and Flowers

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (alive) florist!Laura, (alive) florist!Talia, (alive) magical!Claudia, Alternate Universe - Humans, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Day Royalty, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen, M/M, florist!Derek, magical!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother always got on him for wandering the streets unattended, but this was his favorite way to see the town. Or...the one where Stiles is magic royalty, uses a disguising spell to wander the streets of his town but Derek is able to see through it.</p><p><b>Chapter 4:</b> Written for the word <i>Substance</i><br/><b>Chapter 5:</b> Written for the word <i>Conceal</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wealth

**Author's Note:**

> Within a couple of minutes of seeing the prompt, I had this all figured out. Sitting down to write? Well that took more than I figured. This is another piece I hope to add more to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother always got on him for wandering the streets unattended, but this was his favorite way to see the town. Or...the one where Stiles is magic royalty, uses a disguising spell to wander the streets of his town but Derek is able to see through it.

His mother always got on him for wandering the streets unattended, but this was his favorite way to see the town. People always acted and reacted differently towards him when they knew who he really was, and he didn't want that. He simply wanted to explore, maybe have some sweets and visiting with the townspeople before returning home.

This fateful trip, however, had him ducking into the first shop he passed by when he saw his mother, Queen Claudia's car heading his direction. He should have known better than to try and leave out before he was sure she was gone for her appointments.

"Your Highness?" a male voice questioned from behind causing him to whip around.

"What did you call me?" Stiles asked.

"Your Highness." the man repeated. "You are Prince Genim, right?"

"What?!" He laughed nervously as he took a step back. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

The man raised his eyebrow. "But you look and sound just like him," the man persisted.

"Derek, who are you talking to?" a female voice asked from the back of the shop.

Stiles shook his head, eyes pleading for the man not to say anything.

"Just a customer, Laura. I can handle it," Derek said. "I'll handle this while you finish your flower arrangement."

"Be sure to not scare them off like the last one," came the female's, Laura's, response.

Derek didn't bother to reply but turned his attention back to Stiles. "I don't have you mistaken for anyone else."

Stiles licked his lips nervously. "How...?"

"How what, Your Highness?" Derek asked.

"How can you see through my magic?" Stiles clarified.

Derek quirked his lips. "Magic is immune to magic."

"You're magic too?" Stiles asked. "I thought my family was the only magic around for miles."

Derek shook his head. "My family has a type a magic, but it's nothing like your's Your Highness."

"You don't have to do that," Stiles said. "You can call me Stiles."

"Your...Stiles, are you sure?" Derek asked. He knew that 'Stiles' was the name the Prince preferred to be called, but only his friends and family had been allowed to do so, and no one outside of that knew.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yes. I didn't come all this way to be found out....well, I guess I have been found out," he said with a laugh.

"I won't tell anyone," Derek swore.

"I know," Stiles commented. "You have done so already when I first came in."

They were quiet a few moments before Derek realized who he was talking to. "Manners!" he grumbled to himself as he went to a side room and came back with a chair. "Please sit down...Stiles."

Grinning, Stiles sat in the chair. "Thanks. But you didn't have to do that."

"Really, I did," Derek said with a shake of his head. "If my mother ever found out, not that I would tell her, she would be very angry with me for at least not offering you a chair."

"Mothers are sticklers for manners," Stiles mused as he looked around the shop and to the desk Derek had been working at. "Don't let me keep you from your work. I just need to wait until I'm sure my mother is out of town before heading back."

Derek dumbly nodded his head and went back to the arrangement he'd been working on. Every so often he would glance up and notice Stiles either looking at him or around the shop at the flowers and vases that were present.

"Did you do these yourself?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded his head. "My sister and I have done a lot of these,"

"They're beautiful," Stiles praised. "I haven't seen anything like this outside of the Palace."

Derek blushed, but continued to work. "I know," he replied softly.

Stiles looked at Derek's fading blush and gave a hint of a smile, even though the man wasn't looking at him. "You made them."

Derek nodded his head again. "With the help of my sister and mother."

"You do wonderful work, Derek." Stiles repeated. "I see now why my mother frequently requests your services."

"Your family is one of the wealthiest families we've done work for," Derek admitted. "It is an honor to be requested."

The door to the shop opened with a soft whooshing and another person entered. Stiles and Derek turned their attention towards the door and Stiles quickly jumped up from the chair chair he was sitting in when he saw his mother enter the shop with another woman.

"Your Majesty," Derek said unnecessarily as he hastily put down his tools. "What a surprise to have you come in."

Queen Claudia smiled at Derek. "It seems I am not the only one to surprise you," she said as she turned her attention towards Stiles. He stepped back some bowing and wishing for the ground to swallow him up at the intense gaze his mother was leveling him with.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you ahead of time," Talia said in apology to her son. "Where is Laura? I'm sure she'd love to meet you Your Majesty."

"I'll go get her," Derek said as he rounded the table, bowed before the Queen and went to the back room where his sister had been working.

Claudia walked towards Stiles and lightly touch his shoulder causing the spell to fade away and show who he really was. "You will explain to me why you are here without the guards knowledge."

Stiles nodded his head and looked up when he heard double gasps. Looking his direction was Derek, Laura and Talia.

"Your Majesty. Your Highness," Laura and Talia said at the same time.

Queen Claudia turned and smiled at them. "Such formality isn't necessary," she said. "I've come to ask for your services."

"Of course," Talia said. "However we can help."

"Prince Genim's 18th Birthday Celebration is next month" Claudia began.

"No, please not with that again," Stiles groaned.

"I'd like for you to do the floral decorations for it." Claudia finished. She turned her attention to Stiles. "I thought you wanted the party?"

"I do...," Stiles all but whined. "But with a few friends and the family."

Claudia reached out and lightly patted Stiles' cheek. "I know dear. That's exactly what we're going to have. But that doesn't mean there can't be beautiful flowers for decorations."

Stiles took a deep breath and released. "Then may I work on the arrangements?" he asked, "With their help of course," he added as he motioned towards Talia, Derek and Laura.

Queen Claudia looked at them. "Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, yes, that's fine with us." Talia readily agreed. She turned to look at her children who nodded in agreement then turned back to Claudia and Stiles. "When would you like to begin work on it?"

"How does the end of the week sound?" Queen Claudia asked. She was aware that they likely had other projects they were working on and wanted them to be able to finish them up.

"That works wonderfully for us," Talia agreed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Now, we won't keep you from your work. We will be in touch with you in a few days to make further arrangements," Queen Claudia said with a smile. She turned and looked at her son, her smile turning a bit more predatory. "Right then, son. I think it's time we have that talk." Stiles swallowed, nodded and followed his mother out of the shop.

+=+=+

Several days later, and after many text conversations between Stiles and Derek, Laura and Derek pulled up to the entrance they were told to go to at the Palace. There, they were met by two guards and escorted then further onto the grounds.

"Prince Genim will be down shortly," one of the guards said as Derek and Laura were led to the hall where the birthday celebration was to be held. "We were told that you were to have full access to this room for the duration of your stay."

A second guard pulled out two beaded bracelets, handing a turquoise one to Laura and a hunter green one to Derek. "You are to wear these at all times for access to this room and as protection."

Derek and Laura looked at each other before looking to the guards and taking the bracelets to put them on. "Protection?" Laura asked warily.

The guard nodded. "By order of Queen Claudia."

The door was pushed open for Derek and Laura and they walked in. Shimmering on the walls and on holographic tables were flower arrangements, but they could tell they weren't real.

"Flowers already?" Laura whispered to Derek. He shrugged his shoulders and walked further into the room to look around.

"The Prince has been rather busy the last few days."

"I can see that," Laura said. "He did all of this?"

"What can I say...," Stiles said as he joined them in the hall. "I'm a visual planner."

Derek and Laura turned to the entrance and bowed. "Your Highness."

Stiles waved a hand. "I told you, Derek, call me Stiles." He looked at Laura, "You can call me that as well."

Laura looked nervously at her brother and could see that he wasn't phased, much, by the admonishment. The two guards who were in the hall pulled the doors together behind them and took up post on the outside the end of the hallway.

"So I was thinking," Stiles began, causing Derek and Laura to look at him, "that if you're able to, I'd like to use some of these arrangements I created."

"These are beautiful," Laura said. "We might have to special order some of the flowers since our shop doesn't carry them, but I think they can be done."

"Your Highness...Stiles," Derek began, "these are all the flowers that your mother loves."

Stiles nodded his head. "And she's the one who wants the flowers, so I'm giving her what she wants."

"And what about you?" Laura asked. "Are there any flowers you like?"

"Lotuses," he said as he walked to a shimmering table at the far end of the hall. Sitting on it was a grand lotus flower arrangement that looked to be made of ice with miniature lotus flowers on each of the petals. "Each one has a different meaning. The different colors, that is."

"In the Buddhist and Hindu religions it symbolizes purity," Derek said.

Stiles looked at him and smiled. "And within Buddhism, the colors have different meanings."

"I didn't take you for a religious person," Laura said, more to her brother, but also to Stiles.

"You know I'm not, Laura," Derek replied. "But we've had to learn about the flower meanings while making arrangements."

Stiles laughed some. "I'm not religious much either, but when there's something you like, you want to find out as much as you can about it." Stiles added that last part looking at Derek.


	2. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Derek are amazed by the magic that Stiles can preform

They worked well together, Laura, Derek and Stiles, creating floral arrangements for Stiles' upcoming birthday celebration. Stiles would create them in the magical realm and Laura and Derek would try to reproduce them in the real world. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't.

More than that, though, they cultivated something far more precious and deeper than the magic that was spun around them.

"I don't know how you manage to do it," Laura said as she wiped her dirty hands on a towel.

"I'd say magic...," Stiles replied with a laugh, "but I know that's not the answer you wanted."

Laura rolled her eyes, something her mother would probably scold her for doing around the Royal Family, but Stiles brought out the daring side of her, and Derek.

"Honestly," Stiles added, "I don't know how I do it. I've never been able to create anything this lasting with my magic. In my lessons, Denton has said the lasting magic only happens for those who's hearts have found their One."

“You've mentioned that before,” Laura commented. “The One. What is that?”

“For different people, it means different things,” Stiles said. “For my mother, it was my father and the life they have...”

Laura and Derek exchanged looked. They knew all about the Queen's missing Military husband and the toll it took, not only on her, but Stiles as well.

“What do you think it means for you?” Derek hesitantly asked.

Stiles smiled and glanced at Derek. “It means the world for me.”


	3. Lurk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia and Talia ‘spy’ on their kids, but aren't as subtle as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt 122: Lurk at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)

Queen Claudia and Talia stood outside the main hall where their children were working and watched them; more specifically, they watched as Laura watched Derek and Prince Stiles work on creating flowers of spectacular colors and arrangements. They never intended on spying on them. They were merely seeing the progress of the flowers for the Prince's upcoming birthday celebration.

Without a word on their part, Laura turned, looked at her mother and Queen Claudia and smiled before turning her attention back to her brother and the Prince.

“I guess it's safe to assume that my daughter has the same idea, Your Majesty,” Talia said softly.

“It does look like she sees what I've...we've seen from the beginning,” Claudia replied.

“And you've no problem with this?” Talia asked. “Our sons together?”

Queen Claudia turned and smiled at her companion. “None whatsoever. Prince Genim is a special one. Not everyone is used to his...ways...and if Derek is The One for Genim, who am I to come in between that?”

Talia smiled at the Queen's words. She was relieved that Queen Claudia wouldn't try to keep their sons from being together if they chose.

“If I may be so bold?” Talia said, “Perhaps we can move things along between them?”

“What did you have in mind?” Queen Claudia asked as she turned from the entrance of the hall to walk away.

“Maybe we could leave them alone?” Talia asked. “Without Laura as chaperone?”

Claudia turned her gaze to Talia. “That is bold to suggest. What did you have in mind to tell Laura for why she won't be needed anymore?”

Talia shrugged her shoulders. “She's smart and I'm sure she'll catch on rather quickly.”

“Well...I wouldn't mind another person to ask about adding to my garden,” Claudia said, and quickly added, “Not that your suggestions haven't been amazing.”

“I understand, Your Majesty,” Talia smiled. “I'm sure Laura would love the opportunity to work with you on your garden.”

“Then it's settled. Our next meeting shall be the three of us in the garden.” Claudia said. “Would you care to join me for tea?”

“Thank you, I'd love to,” Talia said following the Queen in the direction of her personal drawing room.

+=+

“Have they left?” Stiles asked.

Laura nodded her head. “Only just. I couldn't hear what they said, though.”

Stiles shrugged. “Nothing we probably couldn't guess at.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning your wedding, now.”

Stiles snorted while Derek nearly dropped the wire cutters her had in his hands. Laura laughed at her brother. “Butterfingers, brother,” she said shaking her head. “That news shouldn't be new to you with how much mother pumps you, specifically, for questions about how our time here was.”

“It doesn't mean you have to mention it in front of Stiles,” Derek commented as he blushed more and busied himself with working on the next arrangement.

Stiles leaned over and bumped shoulders with Derek. “It's nothing I haven't heard from my mother or the whispers from her staff.”


	4. Substance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's lesson: Never touch substances you've never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt 128 Substance

As the last of the flowers were made, Derek stared at the iridescent colors in awe. The magical and real flowers blended in so well with one another, and according what Stiles told them he learned from Deaton, the magical flowers will feed the real ones, keeping them alive for as long as they're attached to the magical ones.

“What's this?” Laura asked as she pointed to a bowl in the corner of the room. For all the weeks they'd been working together, she'd never seen it before.

The contents of the bowl shimmered. When Stiles and Derek stood next to it, the bowl, or maybe the liquid inside, made a humming noise.

“I...I've never see that before,” Stiles said as he leaned closer. “But I recognize the bowl from my mother's private collection.”

“You've never seen what's inside?” Derek asked as he lifted a finger and moved it towards the bowl. He lightly dipped his finger in it.

When he touched the liquid, he and Stiles yelped and jumped back from the bowl.

"What the heck was that?!" Derek asked as he looked at his finger. There was nothing on the tip, but at the base of his finger was a slowly forming black band. Derek had to grit his teeth from the pain.

From the back of the hall, the doors burst open. "Your Majesty?" one of the guards called out. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles, Derek and Laura turned to face the guards. "We're okay here. Dropped one of the arrangements," Stiles replied as he waved his hand to the side. On the floor appeared a shattered vase that they knew hadn't been there before. "But, could you send for Deaton? It seems that Derek has cut his hand on the vase he was trying to save."


	5. Conceal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Deaton is mysteriously unhelpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt 131 Conceal

“Why did you send for your teacher?” Laura asked. “Wouldn't a doctor have been better suited for a burn?”

“Magical injury, magical doctor,” was all Stiles got out before the ballroom doors opened and the requested man entered

“Your Highness...,” Deaton says in greeting as he's ushered into the ballroom. “I hear that my services are required for an injury Derek has sustained?”

“Yes, he injured his finger...,” Stiles began.

“Perhaps Lady McCall would be better suited...” Deaton begins.

Derek and Stiles raise their hands to show the now matching tattoos on their left ring fingers.

“I see,” came his response. Deaton looked at Stiles, “Tell me exactly what happened.”

Stiles began to babble about doing magical flowers along with the real flower arrangements that Derek and Laura created.

“There was some tingling when we touched certain arrangements at the same time,” Derek added.

“I see,” Deaton repeated. “Was this before or after the branding?”

“Before,” Stiles said. “Like around when we first started.”

“What does that mean?” Laura asked. “The branding that my brother and the Prince share?”

“It could mean nothing,” Deaton hedged, “but it could also be something I haven't seen before.” He added pointedly looking at Stiles.

Stiles knew what he meant. Since before his father went off to fight the war and his mother's brand slowly became lighter.

“Until I figure out what it means, I think it's best we keep this between us until I can figure out what this means.”

Deaton tapped the bowl that Derek previously touched. “I need both of you to touch the liquid.”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, then Deaton before looking at the bowl and back to each other. “Can't make things any worse, could they?” Stiles hedged as he reached over the edge of the bowl at the same time as Derek did.

Their fingers briefly touched the liquid and the water swirled around their hands before returning to it's calm state. This time there was no shock or tingling sensation, but Laura gasped when they pulled their hands back.

“What happened? It went away?” She asked as she looked at their fingers.

“No, nothing happened,” Derek said. “The brand is still there.”

“But I see nothing,” Laura insisted.

“And you won't,” Deaton said. “Only they will. And perhaps the Queen.”


End file.
